bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-222.124.41.12-20150623231952/@comment-25294051-20150624033807
well this is my current setup...(even though i know most ppl will not have all units i have...but well) just to inform I havent clear this yet..had REALLY good chances but i screwed up on the buff removing atk turn and didnt guarded (she had 5% hp left >_>) 1 squad: Raaga Lead G lexida / heavenly bud ivris A malice / refined gem aaron G dandelga / evil shard kikuri O paskuan / scarlet pin lava L malice / sol creator friend Griel L malice /heresy 2 squad: Griel Lead B Virtue / malice Feeva A Xentar / sol creator Elimo L drevas / evil shard Claire G Sol creator / malice Colt O Sol creator / malice friend Diana G Heresy / malice items: 5 fujin 5 revive this is my current strategy... 100% well just start using fujin on ur BB fill when hitted (kikuri for me), if ur using one HP boost lead cursed atk wont kill you... so just proceed to 90% till she summons the first Fei (after she summon him you will prolly not have BB gauge issues as Fei has no HC/BC drop resistence) 90% its really important to have a Lead that boost spark dmg on your first squad to kill Fei from 21%HP (Crit dmg leads are NOT reliable as Fei has crit rate resistence) try to make Fei HP around 21-25% with normal atks so xiejing wont summon bozdells yet(will summon em if reachs 80% HP), just using SBB to get ur buffs back, and burst him down having a unit that boost HC drop will make his dmg reflection useless 80% she will summon 2 bosdellz... since you will have a DoT here (5k if you burst Fei, 8K if you failed to kill fei) you will most likely have to kill both bozdell to recover you HP every turn.. so just heal on the 3 turn and guard all other units...(you will lose no unit tnx to ivris angel idol buff...if you have her) fujin ur healer or lose some units on the next turn >_> 73% active raaga or your dmg boost overdrive 70% so once she reachs 70% she will use soul syphon -> soul syphon -> Soul extinguish x2 if your able to burst her down to 60% she will not use soul extinguish, will use soul errosion instead 60% at this point she start using buff removing atks but its isnt very lethal YET she will summon Fei again...repeat what you did on 90% and you will be fine 50% summon bozdells again...repeat what you did on 80% but this time you will have to revive your healer... fujin ur healer or die/lose units next turn... 43% overdrive Dmg buffer (not really necessary*) 40% she will now use soul syphon -> soul syphon -> soul syphon -> soul extinguish x3 / soul errosion *3 turns are more than enough to take 10% of her HP, using the overdrive at 43% can make ur dmg so high you might make her summon bozdell while exacreted Fei is still alive... 30% from here on she can start spamming blighted harvest together with the buff removing atk... she summons exacreted Fei, he has 1m HP so xiejing will probally reach 20% before you can kill him sadly...either way the strategy is the same...drop his HP to 21-25% and burst him down (if you failed on this...sadly i dont think you stand a chance anymore, as she spam the AoEs + buff removing + 125% atk buff) 20% she summons bozdell again same strategy...(wikia guide says she uses depraved punishment after 4 turns...tbh idk about this, as normally I lose my first squad around here since you have the DoT + aoe spam + buff removing + depraved punishment) (BE SURE TO START COUNTING WHEN YOU SEE A BUFF REMOVING ATK) 2 squad time this squad will mostly like pop after depraved punishment as its kind impossible to survive it + blighted harvest spam, some units might survive but i dont think they can do much alone... once you get pass the last depraved punishment you dont have nothing to worry about except buff removing atk + blighted harvest spam, so be sure to guard EVERY 4 turns, or else you get wiped out.... w/o the 125% atk buff thoses aoe hit around...15-25% of ur HP depending on crits and burst her down, with some lucky you can kill her >_<